Death and Dealing With It
by EmilySamara
Summary: I HAVE MY FIRST OC XXXD! So, yeah, a fan favorite dies. But his friends are going to GET HIM BACK!
1. Chapter 1

**I have an OC! And a cliffhanger! And a HUGE difference from my previous story! Reviews appreciated!**

Marth, Ike, and Pit sat on the side of Skyworld's fountain, sipping lemonade and feeling good.

"It's so peaceful here," Marth sighed. "I mean... peaceful isn't _exactly _the word I would use to describe the Battlefield Fortress..."

Ike snorted. "Yeah. More like dark, lonely, and foreboding."

Pit shrugged. "At least you two have each other and Lyn. All I've got's the occasional OC who comes and falls in love with me."

Ike set his glass down. "_You _might like this place, Marth, but I think it's boring."

Ike stood up, surveying the skyscape. "No offense, Pit. It's just... too predictable. Calm. _I _

like to be kept on my toes."

The moving platform slowly traveled across the sky. Ike jumped on it.

"This is the best action we're ever gonna get here!" He yelled to Marth and Pit.

"Ike, that's dangerous. Get back here," Marth called out worriedly.

Ike rolled his eyes. "I'm comin', I'm comin'." But as he prepared to jump, he heard something that nearly made him lose his balance.

A giant black bird, a raven, came flying out of nowhere and flew straight at Ike's face.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ike screamed as he tangled with the bird. "Alfred Hitchcock! The Birds! It all becomes clear to me! AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Pit, shoot that thing!" Marth cried.

"I can't!" Pit said, who already had an arrow loaded. "They keep moving! I'd hit Ike by accident!"

All of a sudden, another bird flew at Ike, and then another and another.

And finally, the inevitable happened.

Ike lost his balance.

"IIIIIIIIIKE!" Marth and Pit screamed as Ike plummeted toward the ground.

...

"Oh, God! Oh, my God!" Zelda whimpered as the brawlers gathered around to view Ike's crumpled body.

Zelda buried her face in Link's chest. Tears streamed down both their faces.

"Oh... oh, no..." Marth fell to his knees beside his best friend's body.

"Please don't be dead, Ike... please don't be dead..."

...

"Marth, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." Pit said.

Marth didn't answer. He hadn't spoken for a week. Not since that day.

"Why did he have to leave us?" Roy whispered as they viewed Ike's body. Ike's once-smiley, jokey face was cold and pale. His grayish blue eyes were closed... for good.

"If only we knew _why_," Link said with a hard edge to his voice. "He didn't derserve it. Not in the slightest."

Pit's eyes widened. "Hold on just one second," he said, his voice growing colder. "I happen to know who causes death."

Marth's head snapped up. "Who?" He croaked in a hoarse voice.

"The Angel of Death."

"The... the Angel of Death?"

"Samael. He determines who lives and who dies. He's the one who let Ike die. Who lets _everything_ die."

Marth stood up. "Well, then, what are we waiting for?" Marth asked hoarsely. "Let's go have a chat with this Samael character!"

"M-Marth... that's very dangerous. And you can't go alone. Only high-ranking angels can even _think _of..."

Pit stopped talking, but it was too late.

...

"Are you _sure _about this, Marth?" Pit asked as the two of them stood in front of the dark, foreboding cave.

"I-I..." Marth tried to peer inside, but it was blacker than the night. "I... I won't say I'm not scared. Because I am. But I want to do this. I _need _to do this. For Ike. For my best friend, Pit."

Pit nodded. "Well, then... I guess we're due for a visit with Samael."

And so the angelic commander and the human warrior prince embarked on a journey to meet with Death.

**DON'T WORRY! THERE WILL BE NO MORE DEATHS! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marth and Pit traveled deeper and deeper into the pitch-black cave. It was spooky; not only because of the nearly tangible darkness, but also because it seemed to be _beckoning _them in. There were no "TURN BACK NOW" signs or anything of the sort. Not even any bats or skeletons.

Marth shivered. "What happens... at the end?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Pit said shakily.

Pit was right. The two saw a light off in the distance. As they drew nearer, they realized that it was the light of two obsidian torches of fire, dancing and twirling upwards toward the roof of the cave. The flickering orange light gave off an eerie glow.

They had reached the end. There was nothing there but smooth black rock.

"Now what?" Marth whispered. Even with the hushed voice, Marth thought he was disturbing the serenity.

"Now is when you need me." Pit walked up to the smooth rock and pressed his palms against it, muttering an incantation of some kind. Golden light began to swirl from his fingers. The black rock grew paler and paler and eventually disappeared altogether.

"This is the part where Ike shakes me awake," Marth muttered as the two ventured into the deepest part of the cave.

Before they had taken five steps in, Marth and Pit saw the Angel of Death, Samael.

He was sitting on an obsidian throne, with some parts swirling silver. His wings were magnificent, stretching all the way down to the ground from where he sat. He wore no shirt; only a long loincloth. Oh, and he was also about fifty feet tall.

Samael's eyes were closed.

"That's good," Pit breathed. "If he's angry, he glares at you."

Pit, apparently, had jinxed them. Samael's eyes snapped open.

His eyes! Oh, the eyes! Evil, evil eyes! They had pupils and whites, but the irises were rimmed with silver and colored pure white.

Although they probably would have done it anyway at some point, Marth and Pit fell to their knees.

Samael regarded them for a moment. Then, he spoke.

_Why are you here? What is it you seek?_

Marth trembled, but opened his mouth to answer. "My lord... we are here to... ask a request of you."

Samael tilted his head. _A request?_

"Yes, my lord. We seek our lost friend."

Samael looked thoughtful. _I admire your bravery. I hear many of you lamenting about lost friends, but you are the first to travel here personally._

Marth bowed his head. When he looked up, Samael was standing two feet in front of him, about the size of a tall man.

"You, Marth Lowell of Altea," Samael said. His voice was more normal now, but it echoed eerily, and still sounded quite powerful. "You seek your lost friend, Ike Gawain of Crimea."

Marth nodded. "Y-yes, my lord. He was... he didn't deserve to die. He was well loved, and had his whole life ahead of him-"

Marth's voice cut off suddenly. Pit looked at him in astonishment. Marth's eyes were wide with fear.

"Yes, be quiet. I need to think." Samael closed his eyes again.

After a while, he opened them. "Are you a brave man, Prince Marth?"

Since Samael hadn't given Marth back his ability to speak, Marth simply nodded.

"And, if involved great risk to your safety, would you still aspire to save your friend?"

Without hesitation, Marth nodded again.

"Then I will allow you to save your friend." A ghost of a smile drifted across Samael's face. "But it will be difficult."

"I, being the kind, helpful person I am, will send you directly to your friend. But you will need to make the journey back yourself. And remember... if one of you fails, you all fail."

Samael snapped his fingers, and the walls of the cave disappeared.

It was only after they were gone that Samael realized that he had forgotten to give Marth his voice back.

"Ah, well," he said as he closed his eyes to watch them. "It'll add to the fun."

**Hmmm? What did you think of my first OC? And Marth will hereby be mute! At least for a while! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Pit's eyes fickered open. He saw Marth lying next to him.

Pit sat up and looked around. The jagged black rock he had been lying on was hot. The air was warm, too. Fire shot up from the ground. All of the jagged rocks were surrounded by bubbling lava.

"Oh my God," Pit whimpered.

Pit crawled over to Marth. "Marth, man, wake up."

Marth's eyes fluttered. He opened his mouth, then closed it with a confused expression on his face. Then his eyes widened in fear.

He pointed to his throat, then shook his head vigorously.

"He didn't give you back your voice?" Pit cried.

Marth shook his head.

"Shoot. Well, we're in hell and you're mute. Great."

_Hell? _Marth mouthed.

Pit nodded dejectedly.

Marth mouthed something, but Pit couldn't make it out.

"What was that?"

Marth sighed in frustration. _Why is Ike here?_

"Ohhhh. You're right... Ike's a good guy. Where is he, anyway?"

They didn't have to look long. One rock away, they could make out the form of someone in ripped clothes chained to the rock. The figure had blue hair and was wearing a bandanna.

Marth leapt across the lava first and thought about it later, while Pit flapped lazily, airborne.

Ike looked up as he heard the two approaching.

"M-Marth?" He croaked in a disbelieving voice. "Pit..."

"We're here to save you, buddy!" Pit replied.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I'm kind of chained to the rock here," Ike said irritably.

Marth cocked his head confusedly and looked at Pit. Pit looked confused also.

Pit examined the rock. "How the heck are you chained to this thing, anyway?" He asked.

A look of confusion came across Ike's face. "Hey, yeah... I never noticed that before... how d'you even-HEY THAT'S NOT THE POINT! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"Okay, okay. Keep your bandanna on." Pit touched the chains and they melted away.

"Whoa..." Ike murmured. "That was cool."

Marth mouthed something again.

"What was that?" Ike asked innocently.

"Oh... _long_ story," Pit explained. "See, we went to go see the Angel of Death, Samael, to get you back, but Marth talked a little too much for Samael's taste. So Samael took his voice away and didn't give it back." Pit paused. "Hey, that actually wasn't as long as I thought it would be."

"So... now what?" Ike asked.

Marth jumped up and down angrily. Using hand motions, he mouthed: _There's a path of rock laid out for us here!_

He pointed at the small dots of red rock, signaling a clear path back to the land of the living.

"Great!" Ike said happily.

...

"Okay... now what?" Ike asked as they came to a solid stone wall.

Marth looked around. _Can't go over or around_.

"Hey! Look at this!" Pit said. "In the rock! Words!"

_A riddle, _Marth mouthed, but Ike and Pit couldn't see him.

"Hey! It looks like a riddle!" Ike exclaimed.

Marth stamped his foot on the ground and began having a small, silent temper tantrum.

"What's it say?" Ike asked Pit after comforting Marth.

"Let's see..." Pit read aloud:

It is greater than God and more evil than the devil.

The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die.

What is it?

Marth clapped his hands and tapped the side of his head.

"You know it?" Ike asked gleefully.

Marth shook his head. _False alarm..._

"What is greater than God?" Pit asked aloud. "And what is more evil than the devil?"

Marth's eyes widened. _Nothing_, he mouthed.

"Still don't have it?" Ike asked dejectedly.

"No!" Pit cried. "No! He's right! Nothing! Nothing is greater than God, nothing is more evil than the devil, if you eat nothing, you die of starvation, the poor have nothing, and the rich need nothing! Nothing!"

The wall of stone began to shimmer gold, and then it turned into a door.

"Marth! You're a genius!" Ike cried. They stepped outside into the blinding sunlight.

"You have done well," a voice said from behind them. Marth, Ike, and Pit turned around to find Samael hovering in the air behind them.

"So many people have never figured that out," Samael said thoughtfully. "The alternative is to leave the dead one behind, and get out alive."

"Others have tried this?" Pit asked in awe.

Samael nodded. "I decided to test you. To see just how brave and wise these heroes could be."

_You sent the birds? _Marth mouthed with an incredulous expression on his face.

Samael started to nod, but Ike cut him off.

"_You _sent those things? What the _crap_? I got _killed _by those things! Who is this creeper, anyway?" Ike fumed.

"Ike!" Pit hissed. "That's the Angel of Death!"

"Oh... crap... I'll just shut up now." Ike fell to his knees shamefully.

Samael smiled. "I'm glad they got you back," he said. "You seem like an interesting person to be around." Samael's form started to shimmer.

"Wait! Are you leaving?" Pit asked.

"Yes... why?"

"Well... what about Marth?"

"Oh, yes, you. The talkative one." Samael snapped his fingers, then disappeared altogether.

"AAAHHHH! FINALLY!" Marth said loudly.

Marth talked nonstop about completely random things all the way back to Brawl World.

"You know what, Marth?" Pit said finally. "We should have left you behind and just taken Ike back."

"Oh, please," Marth said, rolling his eyes. "Like we needed to go through that a second time."

"Well..." Ike said reflectively. "I guess that's something fun you can do in Skyworld."

FIN

**Okay, this one may have seemed more jokey than the other two, but once they saw Ike, they just kind of relaxed. Okay! It's done! Yay for me! Please review!**


End file.
